


Slowly Read, and Dream

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With love in his voice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Read, and Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the AU of the episode "E2" in which _Enterprise_ was shifted 117 years into the past. Jonathan and Malcolm have a long-established relationship. This takes place approximately thirty years after the shift into the past, and is Malcolm's voice. The title and last line are quoted from "When You Are Old" – W.B. Yeats.

Jonathan and I are spending a quiet evening in our quarters. We considered a movie, but we’ve seen everything in the _Enterprise_ library several times over. So we’re reading… well, he is. My head is in Jon’s lap and he’s reading aloud…Yeats. 

The slim volume is one of the few bound books he brought from Earth, well-worn when I first saw it. The poems he’s chosen are familiar, but his voice is warm and I love the words washing over me, as much a caress as the touch of his thumb stroking my palm. 

_... amid a crowd of stars._


End file.
